


Honeytrap

by Igraine_smiley



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Manipulation, Panther T'Challa, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igraine_smiley/pseuds/Igraine_smiley
Summary: Doctor Stranges arrives to Wakanda making everyone suspicious. Shuri comes up with a plan to learn more about the sorcerer's intention. The plan involves Everett and seduction. What could go wrong? -edited because some words were autocorrected in an unfortunate way. Sorry!-





	Honeytrap

**Author's Note:**

> I edited it because some words were autocorrected in an unfortunate way. Sorry! :(

Wakanda’s routine was broken with the visit of Doctor Stephen Strange. He was representing the interest of the Avengers and wanted to talk to the king. He wasn’t very clear in his intentions when meeting the queen which roused suspicion among the people of the palace. After the meeting Everett Ross and princess Shuri were, in other words, scheming in the teen’s lab. 

“I think he’s hiding something” said Everett looking at Shuri work on a kind of machinery probably too advanced for his brain to understand.

“No shit Sherlock” Shuri sassed him and stopped welding a piece of metal to look straight at the man from behind her protective goggles. 

“Is that appropriate for a princess to say?” 

“What do you think is appropriate for a princess to say agent Ross?” Answered Shuri crossing her arms. She sure looked intimidating with her orange goggles and welding equipment in hands. 

“I meant… you’re right, sorry” muttered Ross looking at the floor. 

“Did you notice how he looked at you?” 

“Looked at me?”

“He kept staring if you know what I mean” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Well, I supposed I stand out a little” Everett ignored what Shuri was implying, he didn’t want to be part of whatever plot the princess was coming up with. 

“Is not that! Don’t be thick. He likes you” She exclaimed pointing at him with the welding machine. She was losing her patience with her brother’s boyfriend. 

“And what am I supposed to do with that intel?” asked Ross despite having an idea of what the princess was thinking.

“Use it in our favor of course” said Shuri

“Wait! You want me to be a honeytrap?” Everett couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Well, you have already been talking…”

“A honeytrap? Me?” He asked again with his eyes wide open in surprise. 

“Yes! Very bond like!” 

“and your brother’d be thrilled, right?” T’Challa would be mad. The king would probably give him the silent treatment for a while if he pulled something like this, especially in the palace. 

“It’s all pretend for the sake of Wakanda, we know he’s hiding something and you are the one who can figure it out” Explained Shuri like it was one of her complicated inventions. “Come on Colonizer! T’Challa is no here right now, he’s arriving in three days. He won’t know”

“I think you are missing something” Warned the American. 

“What is it?” Shuri looked at him trying to find the answer; the welding machine was abandoned on the table. 

“I am as seductive as a sock! Look at me Shuri, I’m not bond girl” Argued Everett pointing at himself like he was proving his argument. 

“Oh come on Ross! You are fine!” Everett gave her a questioning look “Ok, maybe not the most handsome but you are strong in the cute factor”

“Right” What even was the cute factor? Dogs and cats are cute, maybe a rabbit but not an ex- CIA agent. 

“I mean, it worked with my brother right?” 

“I did not honeytrap your brother” Ross laughed; he didn’t even know how he got with the king. He thanks the universe everyday for that. 

“Will you do it?” Shuri asked hopefully

“ok, I’ll do my best” Said Everett, he always ends up doing whatever Shuri wants“for Wakanda”

T’Challa told him to stop indulging his sister but he couldn’t help it. He loves the kid, he would die for her in a hear beat.

“Yas! Put this on in case you need help. I always wanted to be Q” Shuri handed him an earpiece probably with an incorporated mic and definitely more complex than any equipment the CIA has ever given him. 

“I don’t need your help in this, you’re a teen!” Everett replied as he put on the earpiece. He was not going to listen to any kind of advise Shuri could give him in order to seduce a man. 

“And you are hopeless” Retorted the princess sticking her tongue out. 

“Hello?” a voice interrupted their argument. It was their victim, Doctor Strange who was cautiously entering the lab “Princess Shuri, excuse me”

“Doctor Strange, come on in!” Exclaimed the princess. 

“Mister Ross” Strange nodded towards him. 

“What do you need doctor?” Asked a smiley Shuri. 

“Your mother told me you can make my phone work here?” The doctor took out his phone, which had no reception in Wakanda. 

“I can make anything work” replied Shuri taking the phone in her hands “This is an antique!!! but I can work with it”

“Thank you princess” Strange smiled

“Wait here with the other white guy. I’ll be back in a sec” Said Shuri walking to another area of her lab. 

“She’s amazing” Strange commented. 

“Yes she is” Ross said proudly “So doctor how are you finding Wakanda?” 

“Call me Stephen please” The doctor grinned. 

“only if you call me Everett” 

_“So lame”_ Ross heard from the earpiece. Great Shuri will be sassing him through this experience. At least she was not giving him advise just ear dropping for the fun of it. 

“Everett is it then. Wakanda is truly beautiful” the sorcerer replied honestly. 

“yeah I’ll never get tired of it” He really won’t. He found a home in Wakanda, and he’ll do anything to protect it “I can show you around if you want, give you a little tour?”

 _“Yass Everett, go for it"_ Shuri sounded way too proud. 

“Oh, that’d be lovely; I’m looking for a place to meditate” Strange look directly into his eyes. How can anyone have eyes that pure light blue? That was not normal. 

“I think I know the perfect spot!” declared Everett. 

“Here you are doctor, easy peacy!” Shuri returned to the room cell phone in hand

“Thank you princess”

“Princess, Do… Stephen was telling me he needs a place to meditate; I was thinking you could allow him into the royal gardens?” Asked Everett forcing himself to acknowledged Shuri by her royal status. He actually didn’t need permmition to enter the royal gardens but he has to sell the lie to Strange. 

“That’s a great idea Mister Ross but you’ll have to show him the way I’m extremely busy right now” Shuri was definitely enjoying the whole charade. 

 

 

They made it to the gardens with no problems. Everett was worried that someone will blow his cover but luckily that didn’t happen. 

“Here we are!” said Ross as he opened the doors to the gardens “Mind if I stay for a while?”

“Not at all, It can be a bit boring though” warned Strange. 

“I’ll enjoy the view” Ross hated himself for that. 

_“Ohh!! Saucy!!!”_ Shuri exclaimed and made him chocked. He coughed for a while as he tried to recover. He was red and mortified. 

“Are you ok?” Strange asked clearly worried. He was not bad, Everett heard about him in his CIA days. Everybody said he was an egocentric asshole but for now he was being quite nice. He felt bad for manipulating the Doctor for information. 

“Yeah… I just choked on my own spit” 

_“What a way to ruin the moment Ross. Gross! Hopeless I told you"_ At least Shuri was enjoying herself.

“This is great!” exclaimed Strange as they arrived at the actual gardens. This was T’Challas favorite part of the palace and Everett’s by proxy. He kind of felt guilty for brining Strange there but he couldn’t think of anything better. 

The gardens were a beautiful explosion of colors, from green, to yellow to hot pink. The flowers were well taken care of and the air was filled with sweet smells that changed constantly. The place was a peaceful spot in an already peaceful Wakanda and it always seemed to feel cooler probably because of the amount of vegetation. 

“It has flowers from all over Africa, that’s what T’ T…the king told me” Everett almost slipped remembering the first time he came to the gardens with T’Challa. 

“These are gorgeous” Strange commented getting closer to a three with bright white and hot pink little flowers “Do you know how are they called?”

“Impala lily, they bloom in winter” T’Challa told him everything about his beloved flowers. 

“Which are you favorites Everett?” 

“mmm… the Barberton daisy, the ones over there. They look like little suns” Everett smiled pointing at the flowers. The king gave him a bouquet of Barberton daisies when they started dating, It because you are my sun he had said. “Can I ask you something before you start meditating?”

“Go ahead” Encouraged Strange 

“Are you really a wizard? Like in Harry Potter?” Everett asked, he was genuinely curious about that. Those things shouldn’t surprise him anymore but he can’t help it. 

“Something of the sort” the sorcerer laughed. 

“Can you show me? if it’s not too much to ask” Everett said shyly. 

“ Of course!” 

_“Show time !!!”_ It appeared that the princess was curious too. 

Strange did a series of intricate movements with his hands as luminous symbols appeared in the air. Suddenly a golden circle appeared and it opened to reveled and amazing sighting. It was a huge water fall, even grater than the Niagara falls, full of tropical vegetation and bunch of tourist hanging around

“Wow! Where’s that?” Asked Ross amazed by the constant flow of water. 

“Argentina, the Iguazu falls” The tourist were walking on a platform in front of the falls, and one of them unfortunately drop his phone to the stormy waters. He was not getting it back, not even Shuri could save that phone. 

“That poor bastard just lost his phone! It’s great! You are really amazing!” Everett laughed looking at the scene. 

“Thank you” Strange blushed a little. 

“Is this happening now?” Everett asked pointing at the falls.

“Yes, a live stream from me to you but I can show you something else!” Strange close the circle and the falls weren’t there anymore.

“May I borrow a hair of yours, Everett?” Asked the doctor getting closer to Ross. 

“Eh? Yes?” 

_“Everett my…”_ Shuri voiced resonated in Everett’s head. “Ouch!” He yelped. Without warning a huge blur of black fur bolted next to Ross throwing him of balance. It took him a few seconds to realize it that T’Challas panther form had Doctor Strange pinned to the ground.

“Your highness!!!” Everett screamed running to towards them. 

_“For bast!!"_ Shuri screamed. 

“T’Challa! Stop!” Everett tried to pushed the panther away from Strange who was admirably avoiding the sharp claws “ He was not hurting me! Stop it!”

The sorcerer then created another golden circle around T’Challa’s and like he was never there he disappeared from the gardens. 

“What did you do to him?” Everett demanded. 

“He’s in his room now. I didn’t hurt him” Explained Strange as he got up from the floor and dusted his clothes. 

“Alright” Ross replied still a bit on edge “He’s learning to control the transformation. Sorry. Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, you? Did he hurt you?” Strange asked moving towards Everett and putting a hand on his cheek. 

“He would never hurt me” Ross answered sternly moving away from Strange “I’ll go check on him”

“Yes Mister Ross, please” replied the sorcerer. 

Everett literally run towards the room he shared with T’Challa. When he got there he was almost out of breath. He knocked on the door, and he got a growl for an answer. He could hear things getting knocked over so he took a deep breath an decided to enter hoping he would not took the king by surprise. He trust completely in T’Challa but the panther’s instincts are primal instincts after all. 

“Beloved? “ he whispered as he got in the room, as soon as he made a few steps he was ungraciously knocked on the floor “ T’Challa is me Everett!”

The panther had him pinned on the floor in a similar way as he had strange but his paws where secured on the floor next to Everett head. Those intense golden eyes were fixed on him for a second before they half closed. T’Challas rubbed his big panther cheek on Everett’s face as he purred. “It’s ok look I’m fine. I’m ok. That was Doctor Strange He’s with the Avengers”

The king slowly left Everett go and started to walk towards the big bed. Once on it he lay down looking tired. 

“Goodness, your mother will kill you” Everett exclaimed as he got up from the floor and looked at the state of the room. Some of the furniture was knocked over, there were pieces of smashed vases on the floor and the bed was a complete mess. He decieded to ignore the room and also threw himself on the bed next to the king. 

“Relax beloved, everything is fine” Everett reassured T’Challa stroking the fur on his back. He felt the tight muscles relaxing. They stayed like that for a while, Everett cuddling the panther. “Can you turn back now?”

“Sorry, I… protective instincts I guess?” Said the king now again a human as he embrace Everett. 

“It’s ok, don’t worry” Ross whispered against the king’s chest “We know is something you are learning to control”

“You were in pain, he hurt you” T’Challa muttered taking Everett face in his hands and caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. 

“Well, I was not dying he just plucked out a hair” 

“Why would he do that?” The king was confused, no one run around plucking hairs from people’s heads. 

“To show me his powers, I don’t know what he was planning to do with it” 

“Why was he that close to you? He doesn’t know you that well” The king frowned.

“You are right…. Kind of” Everett stuttered. 

“Beloved?”

“Look before you get upset, it was all for Wakanda’s well being” 

_“And here is when I gtfo”_ Said Shuri

“Traitor” Everett muttered. 

“Everett what did you do?” Now the king was worried. 

“It was all pretend ok? and in my defense It was Shuri’s idea” If she was leaving him alone he was throwing her under the bus? Panther?

“Everett!” The King exclaimed. 

“Iwasahoneytrap”

“Pardon me? You were what?” T’Challa gave his lover a confused look. 

“A honey trap, I was trying to seduce some secret information out of Strange” Explained Everett turning bright red. 

“Why’d you do that?”

“To help you! Are you mad?” Asked Everett, he didn’t want to argue with T’Challa after being away from each other for weeks. 

“Not really… it was a stupid plan though” The king giggled kissing Everett’s cheek. 

“It was not! I can be seductive!” 

“Did it work?” questioned the king with a twinkle in his eyes. 

“Well I learned he likes impala lilies a lot” said Everett

“Fine honeytrap material you are”

“Oh shut it!” Exclaimed Everett gently hitting T’Challa on his chest “You arrived earlier! I could have gotten something juicy” 

“Yeah… I really don’t want that mental image” the king sighed “if its makes you feel better you honeytrapped me”

“That not how it works but I glad you think that” Everett laughed getting closer to the king “I love you”

“I love you too Moneypenny” Whispered T’Challa getting on top of his lover

“A pop culture reference? You surprise me your highness” Everett grinned with his arms around T’Challa. 

“Shuri made me watch them so many times” The King rolled his eyes “I hate them” 

T’Challa’s close the distance between him and Everett in a deep kiss. 

“We should really try to tidy the room” interrupted Everett. 

“Later” The king groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for a while since someone told me I should write something with Strange in it. I kind of feel bad for him in the fic tho hahah I researched african flowers for this fic because i don't know anything about flowers in general and I picked those two because they were pretty and a good friend of mine gave me a barberton daisy once. I hope you like it, and sorry if there are any mistakes english is not my first language :D


End file.
